Hiroki Himura
| image = | race = Kaida | birthday = October 10 | age = 50 (Deceased) | gender = Male | height = 188 cm (6'2") | weight = 78 kg (171 lbs) | blood type = B | spirit energy = A | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Kaidan World, Kaidan Advance Troops | occupation = None | previous occupation = General of the Kaidan Advance Troops | team = None | previous team = Bree Davis Squad, District 12A | partner = None | previous partner = General Shin Davis | base of operations = Kaidan World (formerly) | relatives = Unknown | education = Battle Academy Graduate | kenta name = Hishidate | first form = Black Katana | second form = Unknown | third form = unknown | book debut = Kaida | chapter debut = Chapter 22 | voice actor = R Bruce Elliot }} Hiroki Himura (緋村弘樹) was one of fifteen Generals that appeared in Kaida. Himura is one of three Generals in charge of the Asian Region, and was specifically assigned Japan and China. He was Colonel Davis' superior as well as Lieutenant Sato's. Along with fourteen others, Himura made up the highest level of Kaida available. Himura was once best friends with Shin Davis. 'Appearance' For his age, Himura looked quite young. He had jet-black short hair and had olive green eyes. He had a square face and a black mustache. He was still tall for his age. He was always in his Kaida uniform, which is the traditional, aside from his Haori, which was decorated scarlet red on the inside and the Kanji 村 on the back, which means village. When he used the Soul Swapping Technique, his spirit left his body and his hair became silver (as well as the mustache), symbolizing how old he really was. 'Personality' Despite his appearance, Himura was actually a kind-hearted man. He often was smiling to his comrades had a deep laugh. He often complimented Davis on her strength and beauty, which she politely thanked him for. He was normally a happy old man, until he came across spirits. He then became very serious, and didn't like prolonging a battle, which he usually killed spirits quickly with Hishidate. 'Powers' *'Advanced Healing Powers: '''Like all Kaidas, Himura could heal faster than humans. His Spirit Energy enabled him to use it during the middle of battle to heal minor cuts. *'Spell Casting': Himura was regarded as a master of spell casting. He had enormous Spirit Energy and thus could create strong offensive and defensive Kekkai. He could also create healing Kekkai to heal multiple people at once. *'Speed:' For his age, Himura was extremely fast. He was faster than Bree, and had mastered his speed levels to create multiple images of himself, though he often quickly killed spirits. Anyone who watched his speed normally could only see him after he had injured the spirit; they would not see him draw, attack or sheath Hishidate. *'Spirit Energy:' Amongst the ranks of the Generals in the Kaida world, Himura had one of the largest levels of Spirit Energy. It could easily match Kaien's and he was a master at controlling his powers. Himura used his great Spirit Energy when using Hishidate. 'Kenta' Hishidate *'Enclose Hishidate': Hishidate's first form was in the shape of a glowing black katana. When the wielder’s Spirit Energy was activated, the Spirit Energy gathers on the blade and created a space in which the enemy had no senses. Hishidate was considered one of the most deadly Kenta that was not one of the original five. *'Second Form: Never Revealed '''Relationships General Shin Davis Himura once worked beside General Davis, and was once a good friend of his. They had grown up together and trained at the academies together. Himura often speaks highly of General Davis to Bree. Himura was deeply saddened when General Davis had died. Bree Davis Himura liked Bree very much, and often found similarities between her and her father. Himura often compliemented Bree on her strength and beauty, which Bree usually accepted with a thank you. Bree is saddened when he tells her that he wants to join her father and use the soul swapping technique. Kaien Mori For being alive so long, and being a General, Himura didn't get out often. He often read myths and legends on Master Kuchaki. When he first met Kaien and felt his Spirit Energy, he too made a connection to some myths about Kuchaki. When he realized that Kaien was indeed Master Kuchaki's reincarnation, he willingly offered his soul in exchange for the boy's. Category:Characters Category:Kaida Category:Deceased